


Something Sweet

by shadowshrike



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8432545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowshrike/pseuds/shadowshrike
Summary: King Marx finally takes the opportunity to confess his feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just a wall of plotless fluff because I was in the mood to write something tooth-rotting between the other serious fics I have drafted. Consider it gift to the other five people who enjoy this pairing. ;)

What a perfect day for a festival. A warm, summer breeze blew across the palace grounds, carrying with it the light scent of cherry trees in bloom. Cheerful birds overhead heralded the rising sun. But beneath the painted dawn unfolding across Hoshido’s sky rested the most beautiful sight of all.

Marx knew he was staring, but he didn’t care. Suzukaze looked ethereal like this. He had forgone his ninja attire for a loose-fitting yukata while he napped beneath one of the flowering trees, a few stray petals caressing his sage locks like freshly fallen snow. The king’s eyes traced the long, pale line of Suzukaze’s neck, usually hidden by his thick scarf, lingering on the softly parted lips just above. How luscious they looked in their relaxation; how sweet they must taste.

And those unsavory (or perhaps too savory) thoughts were why Marx had snuck out before today’s festivities began. 

At their first meeting, he had immediately been struck by a profound respect for Suzukaze’s devotion and prowess, but as they spent more time together and grew closer, he found himself enamored by the man himself. Though naturally private, Suzukaze spent his rare time away from training bonding with the troops, sharing his thoughtful and kind heart with everyone. He could always be found with a throng of admirers, yet never did he let the attention go to his head. His humility stretched to all things, from his looks to his rank to his abilities on the battlefield.

Over time, Marx also learned that Suzukaze had a surprisingly sharp wit hidden beneath the surface. Perfectly timed barbs had startled a rare chuckle from the then-prince on more than one occasion. Suzukaze could even be childish, especially where his brother was concerned. Marx marveled at how they would get into fistfights over the most ridiculous things, and yet immediately return to duty as competent, deceptively loving siblings a moment later. 

And though the ninja’s smile made Marx’s heart flutter, it was his pout that made it soar. When Suzukaze sulked, it was a subtle, almost comically petulant thing, usually the result of good-natured ribbing. Marx knew better than most how special it was for Suzukaze to show displeasure with anything. That he would openly share that part of himself with the crown prince despite his station...Well, how could Marx not cherish it?

But then the war ended and so too, did their time together. Marx was to become king, and Suzukaze, a vassal to the royalty of Hoshido once more.

With every moment of joy or heartache that came to Nohr in the months that followed, its king thought only of the humble ninja he’d once fought beside and wished he was there to take part. Funny how it took Suzukaze’s return to Hoshido to make him realize it. Marx had come to depend on the ninja’s strength as much as his own retainers - that silent, determined presence at his side. 

More importantly, Marx realized he wanted to share these precious moments of his life with someone special. Someone who had stolen his heart without either of them noticing. 

And so here he stood, in the palace gardens, staring at the man who had filled his dreams since Anankos fell. He intended at last to confess his feelings, no matter how much he feared Suzukaze’s answer. This might be his only chance for months to come.

If only the speech he had prepared hadn’t immediately fled his mind the moment Marx laid eyes on him.

“Suzukaze?” he murmured. The ninja seemed exceptionally relaxed and harmless like this, but Marx didn’t want to test what weapons Suzukaze had hidden by startling him awake. Ryouma had shared plenty of horror stories about accidentally disturbing his exhausted ninja retainers. 

Suzukaze only shifted his head to the other side in response to the king’s quiet prodding. A drowsy moan fell from his lips while he shuffled to get more comfortable. 

Gods, this was going to be harder on Marx’s nerves than he thought. He had been chosen by a divine blade, ruled an entire nation on the verge of civil war, and lead his men into battle against an ancient, all-powerful dragon, but his knees still trembled as he sunk down beside Suzukaze. He placed a gentle hand on the ninja’s shoulder and gave a little shake. 

“Suzukaze?”

Sleep-addled eyes drifted open to gradually focus on Marx’s own. The king swallowed when he found he couldn’t pull his hand away. That shimmering amethyst gaze fluttered behind long, jade lashes, a vaguely confused tilt to his brow.

“Pri-King Marx?” His soft, sweet expression began to crystalize into something hard and formal. “What are you doing h…?”

Marx cut Suzukaze off with a finger to his lips. “You don’t need to move. I only wished to speak with you awhile.” 

A faintly cocked eyebrow reminded Marx that having a conversation was difficult when one of the participants had a finger in front of his mouth. The king cleared his throat in a way he hoped didn’t seem too sheepish and withdrew his offending hand. The other slid down Suzukaze’s shoulder more slowly than was completely innocent, and it eventually came to rest on top of the ninja’s own, not quite intertwining their fingers. Suzukaze didn’t pull away.

“Of course, King Marx. It’s always a pleasure to speak with you. I’m honored you’d take time to visit me while you’re here,” Suzukaze replied, smiling faintly. The ninja’s velvet voice coiled through the morning air, half-asleep as it was, an unintentionally sultry cadance that inspired a host of impure images in Marx’s mind. 

How similar might he be waking in the king’s chambers after a long night? That roguishly muscled form pliant under Marx’s curious hands, their bodies tangled together in the luxurious, silken sheets, Suzukaze’s voice a low purr in the king’s ear.

None of that. He needed to focus on the task at hand.

“Of course I intended to visit you. You are a dear friend to me, Suzukaze, and I miss your presence at my side. In truth...well...that’s what I want to talk to you about.” The muted puzzlement on Suzukaze’s face gave Marx the courage to continue. “I have been thinking a great deal about our partnership since we parted ways. I’ve come to realize how important it was to me in the months that followed. I’ve felt your absence as surely as I do Siegfried when it is not at my side.”

Suzukaze smiled with a fondness that sent warmth pulsing under Marx’s skin. “I’m humbled to hear you hold me in such high esteem, milord. I have missed you as well.”

Barely fighting down the urge to lick his lips or clutch at the hand in his for support, Marx said, “Then I hope you will understand what I...Why it’s so important I say this to you now.”

“King Marx?” 

A concerned frown pulled at Suzukaze’s mouth, mirroring the seriousness of the man across from him, and for a moment Marx wanted to forget the entire confession. He hated that expression. He feared how it might warp into disgust or worse, that polite wall Suzukaze put up around strangers and royalty. 

But the king of Nohr was not a coward. He forged onwards, his voice firm as it was when he addressed his court, “Suzukaze, you have impressed me from the day we met. Since then, you have only proven more worthy of praise, moving me with your exceptional kindness and strength. You are an exemplary man in countless ways.” 

When the ninja opened his mouth to protest, Marx held up a hand to silence him. Suzukaze obediently held his tongue until the king finished. 

“What I’m trying to say is...Over the past months, I’ve come to realize I am...taken with you. Though I have my crown and my country to fill my days, my heart still lies with you in Hoshido. I am lonely without you at my side. And though I understand it is an unusual arrangement, if you would have me, I wish to court you, Suzukaze.”

Never had birds’ voices echoed so loudly in Marx’s ears. He waited for a response in agonized silence - any response. 

True to his ninja training, Suzukaze’s face didn’t twist into something nasty, but neither did he smile. Every feature remained carefully neutral while he processed Marx’s words. Then, gradually, a pink stripe crept over his cheeks, growing brighter with every passing moment.

“I-I...But you...I-Is that how you truly feel?” Suzukaze stammered.

“Yes.”

The ninja breathed in slow and controlled, but it did nothing to stop the spread of his blush. Tentatively, the hand beneath Marx’s turned to gently entangle their fingers. Once that pleased flush completely claimed Suzukaze's face, revoking any chance of feigning apathy, he smiled, shy but as brilliant as the sun climbing overhead. 

“I would be honored...no...thrilled to be so close to you, milord. I do not understand what I’ve done to earn these powerful feelings from such an incomparable man, but I cherish them all the same.”

Marx attempted to maintain some semblance of decorum. It was a challenge, with the foreign, giddy impulses rushing through him.

“And what of your own feelings?” he wondered.

Suzukaze began to laugh, heartfelt and impossibly bright. The ninja shook so hard from his mirth that Marx felt the need to steady him through their conjoined hands. 

Once his laughter faded into chuckles slow enough that he could speak again, Suzukaze explained, “Ah, my apologies. Let’s just say that my brother will be thrilled to be free of my countless questions about your well being whenever King Ryouma journies to Nohr. Truthfully, you’ve been ever on my mind since I returned to Hoshido. Even while I slumber.”

Marx quirked a curious brow. “Is that so? What about just now?”

“When you woke me, I thought you were a pleasant figment of my imagination,” Suzukaze admitted. He looked away from the king, almost bashful. “In truth, I'm still not entirely sure whether this is a dream or reality.”

Marx lifted the hand wrapped in his, placing a chaste kiss across the knuckles. He felt Suzukaze shiver through the sun-kissed skin pressed against his lips. “I assure you, this is quite real. Although…”

“Is something wrong?” 

Immediately, Suzukaze's worried frown returned. Marx had half a mind to try kissing it as well, just to see if he could bring back that glowing smile.

Instead, he cleared his throat while his ears burned red at the tips. “I...admittedly was never taught how to court a man. I am heartened to know you share my feelings, but…”

“You don't have anything to worry about, King Marx. I don't believe we need to change who we’ve always been together.”

Suzukaze stole his hand in return, placing a devoted kiss against the ring Marx wore with Nohr’s seal, as a vassal might. Then, with a clever twirl of their hands, Suzukaze swung the king’s arm over his half-bared shoulder, pressing his own back against the broad expanse of Marx’s chest. He flashed a coy smile up at the king now wrapped around him.

“Though, I do hope we can grow closer yet in private,” Suzukaze finished. “If that pleases you?”

His body seemed ablaze in Marx’s arms, even through the yukata now sliding so far open that it barely covered Suzukaze’s torso. The king’s fingertips breezed over that exposed skin, the skittish touch trying to remain respectful as it wandered up to caress his hair. As carefully as Marx could, he brushed back the wild, verdant strands. 

He whispered, “I would like that very much.” 

When Suzukaze tilted his head back into his touch, Marx glanced downwards to where Suzukaze's clothing gaped beneath him. Usually, the hard lines of Suzukaze's battle-honed body lay hidden beneath layers of ninja attire, only the scant tease of his chest sparking Marx’s imagination. Now that he could see it all - the blush of his nipples, the toned abs that rippled with every movement, and the web of scars from a lifetime of hard work - he longed to revere every inch. 

Fighting for some semblance of propriety, Marx’s lips pressed into a thin, controlled line.  “Might I mention how alluring you look in this? I've never seen you wear something so… casual. Is it for the festival?”

“A-ah…” That bashful blush was back. Marx silently resolved to do something about the way Suzukaze shied from the slightest compliment once they were more comfortable with one another. “Yes, in a fashion. King Ryouma asks that all the royal servants act like typical Hoshidans during the festival, rather than soldiers.”

“It suits you. I hope that I might see it on you again sometime,” Marx said, neglecting to mention the exact scenarios running through his mind. 

Perhaps he’d wear it during a stroll through the royal gardens or curled by the fire up at the Northern Fortress. Maybe Suzukaze would even consider attending a show in Cyrkensia with the king, after which they could retire to a suite and bathe in Nohr’s moonlight while they watched the stars together. 

“If that is your will, I would be delighted to wear it for you on occasion,” Suzukaze answered. He glanced upwards to affirm Marx’s acceptance, but whatever he saw there left him unable to hold the king’s powerful gaze.

This time, Marx didn't allow him to shy away. He captured Suzukaze’s chin and lifted it to face his own. “Don’t turn from me.”

“Apologies, milord. I meant no offense,” the ninja muttered, his eyes still skirting away from Marx’s. “It’s difficult to gaze upon someone as radiant as yourself when you treat me so kindly. It’s like staring into the sun.”

Marx chuckled and leaned in closer so the other couldn't look elsewhere, “I didn't take you for a poet, Suzukaze.”

“You are correct in your assessment. I'm more of a man of action.”

Quick as a striking snake, Suzukaze broke free of the hand on his chin, surging upward to press a deceptively tender kiss on the crease of Marx’s brow. He slunk back down just as swiftly, trying to judge the king’s reaction. Marx was not one to be ambushed without retribution.

No sooner had Suzukaze resettled himself then Marx tightened his grip around the man’s shoulder to prevent escape. His other hand settled on Suzukaze’s cheek, coaxing it to one side. Assuming what would happen next, the ninja closed his eyes and waited patiently.

A second passed. Then another. The only thing he felt was the brush of Marx's too-close breath against his skin.

When nothing happened, Suzukaze cracked one lavender eye open, to find Marx’s intense gaze waiting for him to meet it. Satisfied at last, the king sealed their lips together.

Marx was grateful for the lack of company other than his non-judgmental partner. Though the kiss wasn't deep, not yet, he was certain the rich groans he let loose while fulfilling his one small fantasy were less than regal. 

At least Suzukaze was in the same boat as him, gasping from the sensation. With a surge of pride, Marx reasoned no one had ever gotten close enough to kiss him like this before. This must all be new. 

When Marx felt the other begin to tremble in his arms, overtaken by emotion, he reluctantly relinquished Suzukaze’s lips and contented himself by running fingers through sage hair until the shivers subsided. There would be time to explore more later. It would be unseemly to overwhelm Suzukaze so soon after sharing his adoration.

“It seems we have much to learn about sharing affection,” Marx mused. “But I don't believe I’ll mind practicing that particular skill with you.”

He looked down at the man nestled perfectly in his grasp, one who could slip through his fingers as readily as the wind if he so chose, and smiled. Suzukaze smiled in return, snuggling further into the embrace.

“I look forward to it as well.”


End file.
